The Barracks
by GeekyZelda
Summary: "There's only one person who can help when he's like this." "But it will take him too long to get here." "I have a way to find him. Stay with Sep, I'll be back as soon as I can." The inauguration of a new hospital, built out of the ruins of the Young Army Barracks, brings back Septimus's memories of years long passed.


It was a gorgeous summer day in the Castle. The mid-afternoon sun shone bright overhead and children played games in the street. Citizens exchanged greetings as they passed each other moving every which way to their destinations. The Extra-Ordinary Wizard and the Queen walked shoulder to shoulder down the main thoroughfare, Wizard Way. The Queen waved her hands wildly as she spoke while the Extra-Ordinary Wizard strolled along next to her and listening to her talk.

"I felt like you should see this," Jenna continued as she led Septimus along. "These barracks have been a blemish on the face of the Castle for too long. It's high time that we repurpose them."

Septimus smiled at his sister as they walked down the street.

"It will be good to see things move forward," Septimus agreed. "We should start looking to the future instead of worrying about the past."

"My thoughts exactly! With your inauguration, another generation has taken over and it's time to move forward," Jenna said. She flashed a smile at her brother before she continued.

"However, don't want to erase what happened in our past. I want to install an information booth in the new hospital. Nothing big, just a small display on the history of the building. We should remind future generations of the past so history doesn't repeat itself," Jenna said tentatively, like she was uncharacteristically asking for approval.

Septimus smiled slightly and said, "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea."

"I'm glad you like it."

The pair turned off Wizard Way to a side street. There it loomed, the old Young Army barracks.

After the Bad Old Days, when the custodians left the Castle, the building stood empty for years. It quickly became home to young rabble-rousers and vagabonds. Septimus knew of more than a few apprentices who liked to sneak out in the night to the parties held in the building. The inexperienced ones would leave before the password changed and come back to find themselves locked out of the Wizard Tower.

About six months ago, Jenna had shut the building down and hired Lucy as head architect to clean up the dilapidated building and turn it into a hospital ward.

Septimus walked up to the large group of people gathered around the front of the building. Across the new double doors were the words, "Castle Hospital." In smaller letters, underneath it read, "Established…"

"The engraver is coming back later to fill in the year. He said something about the building needing to be fully open before it was truly established," Jenna explained.

Septimus followed his sister as she pushed gently through the crowd ignoring the unease growing in his stomach. When the people realized who was trying to pass by, they parted easily.

Septimus and Jenna reached the front to find Beetle and Lucy standing behind the ceremonial ribbon.

"You're here!" Beetle said when he saw them. Septimus smiled and hugged his old friend while Jenna moved to greet Lucy.

"How does it feel to see the building like this?" Beetle asked Septimus as they pulled apart. Septimus took a deep breath to steady himself.

"It feels," he paused. "It feels good. I cannot wait to see this piece of the past pushed forward." Septimus smiled at his friend ignoring how fake it felt.

"Are you feeling alright, Sep? You don't have to be here if it makes you feel uncomfortable," Beetle said, worry creased his eyebrows.

"I am _fine_ , Beetle. I want to see this. It's time to move on."

"Whatever you say, Sep. Just don't push yourself too far," Beetle muttered. He knew his friend well enough to recognize the signs when Septimus was in distress.

"Septimus, do you want to cut the ribbon?" Jenna asked.

Septimus forced another smile and Beetle gently shook his head in disapproval. "Sure, Jen. I'd be honored."

"I'm going to give a small speech and then you cut it here, alright?" Jenna asked a little too happily. Beetle knew she was worried too. Why did she keep pushing Septimus to do this?

Jenna turned to address the gathered crowd.

"It is wonderful to see so many people gathered here today. I want to welcome you all to the opening of our new hospital building!" Jenna paused for scattered applause. "As the Castle moves into a new era I want to be sure we remember our past. Our history has not always been a happy one, along with this building's.

"Before the custodian days this was a resting house for weary travelers who wanted to stay the night in the Castle…"

Jenna's voice faded out and Septimus's heartbeat grew louder and louder. Here he stood. In front of the old boarding house, the place where he spent every night of his stolen childhood. Unwarranted memories came flooding back to him and they were not happy memories. He could almost see himself marching in line and being pushed around.

Beetle put a hand on Septimus's arm and the wizard pulled his mind back to the present. He glanced at Beetle's worried face and smiled what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Our Extra-Ordinary Wizard and ex-young army soldier, Septimus Heap, will now cut the ceremonial ribbon and the hospital will be officially open!"

Septimus felt a heavy pressure on his chest as he brought the comically large pair of scissors closer to the ribbon. The world spun on its axis and he snapped the blades together. There was a small cheer from the crowd gathered and a round of polite clapping.

"Everyone is invited indoors for a tour of the new building and refreshments in the lobby," Jenna called over the crowd.

Beetle gently grabbed Septimus's elbow and towed him out of the way of the crowd.

"Septimus, are you alright?" Beetle asked. He pulled the scissors out of his friend's hands and passed them off to someone without looking who it was.

"Jen, come here," Beetle called.

"Will you begin greeting people for me, Lucy? I'll be right in," Jenna asked her sister-in-law. She waited for stragglers to clear the doorway before moving to Beetle and Septimus.

Septimus put a hand to his forehead. The world was spinning and he felt like vomiting.

"I need a minute," Septimus muttered. He turned on the heel of his boot and disappeared down a street, his purple cloak whirled around his ankles.

"Sep, wait!" Jenna made to chase after him but Beetle stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go after him. You go inside and greet people."

"But-"

"Jenna, you have to be the Queen first," Beetle reminded her. Jenna took a deep, steadying breath and nodded briskly. Beetle kissed her on the forehead before turning toward the street his best friend had fled down. Beetle only hoped he could find Septimus before he did anything too drastic.

Jenna watched Beetle go and steeled herself to meet the people inside the new hospital building. She drew her shoulders back and walked in the wide steel doors with her head held high and excuses ready.

* * *

Septimus's world was caving in with each new step. All he knew was that he needed to get as much distance between himself and that building as fast and soon as possible. He couldn't move fast enough. He couldn't breathe and he couldn't see. He didn't know who he was and the farther he ran the further back in time he traveled.

He was three years old and he knew only one number: 412.

He was five years old and he was being smacked across the face hard enough to throw him to the ground for not moving into formation fast enough.

He was six and he was on his first Do or Die exercise crying himself silently to sleep hoping the upper ranking officer next to him wouldn't hear his sobs.

He was seven and watching his only friend fall farther and farther behind in the water. The sun rose and the boat turned around a bend in the river. He was screaming his friend's name and demanding they turn the boat around and go back. He was punched in the jaw for his yelling. He fell to the floor of the boat where the officer proceeded to kick him in the gut until he felt like throwing up. He could still feel the bruise that had lasted for more than a month

He was eight and he was shivering in his bunk in the dead of night during the big freeze, his thin blanket was taken away because he hadn't called his commanding officer "Sir."

He was ten and guarding the door of the Wizard Tower in his ridiculous and flimsy uniform. The cold blew right through his clothes and Boy 412 shivered in the icy wind. He was cold and tired. So tired. How wonderful it would feel to just lie down here and take a nap. No one would notice, his supervisor had just made a round and wouldn't be back for at least ten minutes. Boy 412 just felt so sleepy, but no longer cold. No longer cold, only sleep...

Boy 412 slammed into a wall. His tears were flowing so fast he couldn't see. He used his hands to feel his way down the wall. He sat and pressed his back into the brick behind him. No one could find him here. No one would hurt him here. Boy 412 pulled his knees into his chest, ignored his strange, new purple clothing, wrapped his arms around himself, and cried ever harder.

* * *

It took Beetle over an hour to find his friend.

Beetle cursed himself for not grabbing a **Tracking Charm** before beginning his search. He ran down more dead ends than he had realized were in this end of the Castle. He skidded around random citizens and almost bowled down an old lady in the middle of one alley.

"Watch where you are running young man!" The woman shouted. She swung her cane at Beetle's knees as he pushed passed.

Beetle shouted, "Sorry, official business!" More times than he could count in place of an apology. He didn't stop for breath, he only slowed to a jog and picked back up to speed as soon as his lungs stopped burning.

Beetle almost missed the turn where he finally found Septimus huddled in the corner. The alley was dark and smelt of cat urine. Beetle picked his way around suspicious puddles wondering how Septimus had managed to run this far so fast.

"Septimus, are you okay?" Beetle asked when he finally reached the other man. Beetle knelt down and almost placed a hand on Septimus's knee before thinking better of it. Septimus jerked his knee away from Beetle's touch and pressed his face into his thighs.

"Septimus, it's me, Beetle. Look at me, Sep, please."

Septimus didn't respond. He pulled his knees in tighter and leaned into the wall.

"Young Army Expendable. Number four-one-two, division nine-oh-nine," Septimus muttered into his arms.

Beetle cursed softly to himself. "Alright, that's okay. I'm just gonna sit here and wait for Jenna," Beetle said half to himself half to Septimus. Beetle moved to sit against the wall and Septimus scooted away. Beetle sighed and leaned back.

"Come quick, Jen. Please."

* * *

By the time Jenna had managed to break away from group after group of very enthusiastic supporters it was late in the afternoon and more than an hour after Septimus had run off. She stepped outside into the comically bright sunset and didn't even know where to begin looking for her brother.

"Jenna!"

She turned around to see none other than Simon hurrying down the street straight for her.

"Lucy told me you needed help," Simon said. It was all Jenna could do not to throw herself into his arms and start crying.

"Oh, Simon, I am so glad you're here. Do you have a **Tracking Charm** with you?"

Simon dug into a pocket and showed her the charm. "Where should we start?"

"He took off down this alley..." Jenna's voice faded as she lost hope in her sentence. The enormity of their search weighed on her chest like Spit-Fyre was stepping on her. Simon took her hand and squeezed it.

"We will find him, Jen. Don't worry," he hesitated before the last sentence, obviously not believing his own words.

Simon moved to stand at the head of the street. He cupped the Charm in his hands, and whispered to it. A small purple haze formed around his hands then compressed to a misty purple arrow.

"Follow me," Simon said and Jenna chased after him and his purple marker.

They walked through the back streets for close to an hour. The sun kept dropped lower and lower on the they passed raised their eyebrows when they saw the Queen walking alongside, "That one _special_ Heap brother." But they moved along, disregarding the wizard shenanigans they had become accustomed to ignoring.

When Jenna and Simon finally found the alley Beetle and Septimus were hiding in Jenna practically flew down the cobblestones leaving Simon to follow after.

"Beetle! Are you down here?" She called. Her voice echoed back along with a quiet, "Shhh!"

At the end of the passage what she saw stopped Jenna in her tracks. Simon had to grab onto the alley wall to keep from running her down.

Septimus was curled up into a tight ball and leaning into the brick of the wall. Beetle sat at the end of the alley a few feet away from Septimus. His head snapped up at the sound of Jenna and Simon's running. He motioned for her to keep her voice down as he stood and walked to her.

"How is he?" Jenna asked in a quiet voice.

Beetle shook his head. "I can't get him to respond. He's been like this since I found him."

"Let me try," Jenna said. Beetle motioned for her to go ahead.

She moved slowly toward her youngest brother and knelt in front of him. "Septimus?" She tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder which he violently pulled away from.

"Septimus? It's me, Jenna, your _sister_. Do you know where you are?"

Septimus's only response was, "Young Army Expendable. Number four-one-two, division nine-oh-nine."

Jenna released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding as she stood and moved back to Beetle and Simon shaking her head.

"There's only one person who can help when he's like this," Jenna muttered.

"I know, but it will take him too long to get here," Beetle said.

"I have a way to find him. Stay with Sep, I'll be back as soon as I can." Jenna pushed past Simon and Beetle and hurried down the alley. She stopped at the end to take one last glance at Septimus before breaking out into a run.

Back in the alleyway, Simon looked to the sun setting in the sky and said, "I'll watch him. Beetle you go home and eat or get some rest."

Beetle shook his head. "You have a wife and child, Simon. Go home to them. Besides, I don't think I could eat while worrying about him."

"Beetle, he's my brother-"

"And he's my best friend," Beetle interrupted the other man. "Simon, it is late. The second he breaks out of it I'll send you a message rat but, please, for me, go home to your family."

"Beetle, I don't-"

"Don't make me pull rank on you, Simon," Beetle threatened. Simon almost laughed.

"You can't order me to go home and sleep, Beetle."

Maybe it was just the stress of the situation but Beetle couldn't hold back his smile as he said, "No I can't. But as your friend and as your brother's friend, I'm asking you to please go home. I can handle this."

"Alright, fine," Simon finally relented. "Look after him." Simon awkwardly patted Beetle on the shoulder. He glanced at his brother and took a deep breath. Septimus was in good hands. Beetle would never let anything happen to him, or let him do anything to himself for that matter.

* * *

Time passed and it was night time before Beetle even realized it. The only reference he had for time was his butt falling asleep underneath him. Septimus never moved from his position against the wall. Occasionally Beetle would catch him peeking between his arms at him but when Beetle made even the slightest of movements Septimus ducked his head again.

A soft, "Beetle, sweetheart, wake up," knocked him out of the unexpected nap. He jerked his head up to find Jenna kneeling in front of him and Marwick squatting in front of Septimus. Beetle's hand found its way to Jenna's and he squeezed it tight.

"Septimus," Marwick said in a soft voice. "Septimus, it's me. Can you tell me who I am?"

Septimus peeked up at Marwick but did not respond.

"Septimus-"

"Boy four-one-two, young army expendable-"

"No, that's not who you are. Look at me Septimus. Look at my face. Who am I?"

"Boy four-oh-nine?"

"Close but not quite. I'm Marwick, Septimus. Remember me? Marwick. Wolf Boy."

"Wolf… Boy?"

"Yes, Septimus. I am Wolf Boy."

"I am Septimus?"

"Yes, yes you are. No, don't look away from me. It's not real, Septimus. It's all in the past."

"All in the past?"

"Yes, the past Septimus."

"I am Septimus."

"Yes, you are. Septimus Heap, Extra-Ordinary Wizard."

"You are Marwick."

"Yes, it's me Septimus. It's me. I'm here."

Septimus finally released his knees. He felt like he was waking up out of a deep trance. His limbs were dead asleep and his head pounded with a roaring headache. Jenna stood in Beetle's arms, he held her close as he stroked her hair.

"What happened?" Septimus asked and he made to stand. "What time is it?"

"Stop," Marwick commanded. "You'll psych yourself out. You had an attack."

Septimus's eyes widened for a second and he placed a hand on his head.

"I feel like I was hit by a runaway cart."

Marwick helped Septimus to his feet as he shook out his sleepy limbs. Then he remembered.

"The hospital! Oh, Jen, I ruined your ceremony-"

Jenna unraveled herself from Beetle's arms to pull Septimus into a tight hug.

"Sep, I'm sorry. I should not have asked you to do that. I wasn't thinking. I just wanted-"

"Jenna, stop. This wasn't your fault. None of this is your fault. I should have known. Just being there, there's too many bad memories."

Marwick placed a hand on Septimus's shoulder. "This is no one's fault, Sep. We can't blame ourselves for the past action of others. It is not our fault that we were enlisted in the Army."

Septimus nodded and Jenna finally pulled away from him to mutter, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too," Beetle said. He pulled Septimus into a rough hug and muttered, "I'll be honest, you gave me quite a scare. I thought you would not come out of it for a second."

Beetle stepped back and Septimus shrugged as if to say, _What can you do_?

Awkward silence descended among the friends until Beetle spoke.

"Come on, let's go to the Manuscriptorium. I think we all could use a drink."

* * *

 **A/N: Inspired by a collision of many events over in the Tumblr fandom.**  
 **I'm honestly not the biggest fan of the beginning of this. However, I do count this as one of my best pieces written so far. Even with it's many flaws.**  
 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Until next time, GeekyZelda**


End file.
